Un rumor en Magnolia
by Nat-KF
Summary: One-shot Erza x Mirajane


**UN RUMOR EN MAGNOLIA**

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?-. Los habitantes de Magnolia podían tener ojos muy curiosos y bocas descuidadas. -¿Rumores?-. Lo suficientemente imprudentes para arriesgarse a hablar de la persona en cuestión cuando esta caminaba cerca de ellos.

-Sí, uno de Fairy Tail-. Corrían suerte de que ningún miembro del gremio anduviese por ahí. –Sobre Scarlet y Strauss-. Por más de un motivo las hadas estaban en labios de cientos. En las calles de Magnolia se regaban las habladurías; y en medio de los chismes cierto detalle provocaba morbo a los ciudadanos, claro nada le confirmaba quedando por lo tanto como una broma urbana.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Mientras tanto, una pelirroja bastante conocida caminaba en dirección al gremio, después de cumplir misión en la cual no quiso arriesgar a sus compañeros. Cansada movía las piernas, deseando poder contemplar los orbes azules que junto a una sonrisa le recibirían. Pequeña sonrisa apareció mientras negaba con la cabeza al recordar el cómo llegaron a ser lo que actualmente eran.

-Dicen que la caballero y la demonio…

El secreto a voces que Erza sabia pronto todos confirmarían, bastaría un pequeño descuido, quizá sencillamente que ella o Mirajane se cansasen de mantenerse al margen. Cuando llegase el momento, afrontaría todo; además difícilmente alguien se opondría a dichas magas.

El eco producido por la armadura resonó en los oídos de los presentes, cuando con los pasos seguros de siempre Erza entro; saludando mediante inclina miento de cabeza a sus compañeros y amigos. A decir verdad, la misión le saco casi toda la energía, los brazos le pesaban, de hecho creía tener algunos músculos entumecidos. Hace mucho que un trabajo no le representaba un reto real, resultaba satisfactorio tener que obligar a su cuerpo a rendir más. –Estoy en casa-. Gran sonrisa acompaño a la frase; escuchando los gritos dados por el resto, esquivando los objetos que volaban por el aire y viendo a los lejos como los demás se golpeaban entre sí o bebían hasta la inconciencia; de esa manera sabia estaba en su hogar. Camino hacia la barra en donde cierto demonio le esperaba. Dejo caer el cuerpo sobre el asiento que solía ocupar cada día, al grado en que ya nadie osaba usar dicho lugar, entre los miembros del gremio murmuraban en ocasiones sobre la razón de que Erza buscase tanto a Mira y la mayoría simplemente llegaba a la conclusión de que no era asunto suyo lo que hiciesen las jóvenes. Poso lo brazos sobre la barra y enfoco profunda mirada en la mujer que atenta serbia alimentos a sus compañeros.

-Te extrañe Mira-. Soltó tras algunos segundos de contemplarle en silencio. La nombrada coloco genuina sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Titania. Contuvo las ganas de acariciarle la mejilla y plantarle beso ahí enfrente de todos.

-También me hiciste falta Erza-. Las noches para nada eran lo mismo estando sola. Sirvió las ultimas bebidas pidiendo a Lissana le cubriese lo que restaba de su turno y salió al otro lado de la barra. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a la chica de armadura, estrechándole cariñosamente. Cada ocasión en que estaban cerca, la piel de ambas pareciese ser recorrida por una ligera carga eléctrica, inevitablemente se atraían entre sí. –Sin ti me siento incompleta-. Confeso al oído de Scarlet, conociendo esta amaba le hablase de aquella manera.

-Vamos afuera-. Propuso, para poder hablar cómodamente pues quizá sus compañeros no fuesen maliciosos pero si demasiado curiosos para gusto propio. En momentos así lamentaba la falta de privacidad de Fairy Tail.

Días atrás, peli-roja se topó con alguien que le pregunto por Jellal. Recordando con gran afecto al hombre que en su momento creyó amar reconoció pese tenerle un incalculable cariño ya no imaginaba una vida con él. Suspiro, esperando desde el fondo de su corazón no tener que coincidir con él en un buen tiempo para no tener que explicar cómo comenzó su actual relación.

Otro rumor que divagaba por las calles de Magnolia; era que el Dragon Slayer del rayo cortejaba a la usuaria de takeover. Muy popular dicho chisme, lo suficiente para que cada mago de Fairy Tail se enterase de él. Y así como Mirajane tuvo celos de Jellal Fernández; Erza los tuvo de Laxus Dreyar.

Emprendieron caminata rumbo a los dormitorios, una vez ambas estuvieron seguras de que nadie les observaba, se tomaron de manos calmando la ansía de tener mutuo contacto. –Sabes Mira, cuando venía de regreso recordé nuestro primer beso-. Menciono al tiempo que reía ligeramente.

-Éramos prácticamente unas niñas-. Comenzaba a recordar con lujo de detalles el hecho. –Fue en una de las tantas peleas que tuvimos-. Ahora no entendía porque años atrás tuvieron tanta rivalidad. –Erza, ¿Por qué peleábamos?-.

La realidad era, que un verdadero motivo para agarrarse a golpes era inexistente. –No lose-. Discutían inclusive por el más insignificante detalle. –Quizá, sencillamente nos atraíamos de modo exagerado-. Para ella teoría bastante razonable, a final de cuentas, opuestos se atraen.

-En el pueblo existen rumores de ambas-. A Strauss casi le resbalaban dichos rumores, cual mera agua a la hora del baño; temía porque a Scarlet le molestasen lo suficiente como para ir y cortar cabezas sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Que hablen lo que quieran-. Innecesario decir Mira quedo sorprendida. –La verdad solo tú y yo la sabemos-. Le guiño un ojo, causando leve rubor a la peli-blanca.

Entre trivialidades acompañadas de recuerdos, siguieron dando pasos hasta que en su panorama aparecieron los dormitorios. Hace considerable tiempo atrás que las dos magas dormían en la misma habitación, compartiendo cama y cubriendo ambos cuerpo con una sola sabana. Sus compañeros del gremio no se daban cuenta de ello, pues pese dormían en la habitación de Mirajane, Erza mantenía todos sus cuartos llenos de armaduras. El dinero le sobraba al constantemente realizar misiones clase S, por lo que costear tantos lugares no le era difícil.

Las demás chicas se encontraban fuera o y por lo tanto los pasillos permanecían solitarios, únicamente el sonido entremezclado de los pesados pasos de Titania y los ligeros de la demonio. Entre cómplices sonrisas Mirajane giro la perilla dando paso libre a la pelirroja, que, gustosa entro tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama.

El aire dentro de esas cuatro paredes tenía muy marcado el aroma entremezclado de las dos mujeres. Las sabanas de la cama impregnadas de esa esencia producto de incontables encuentros.

La puerta fue cerrada y el seguro colocado. Strauss gradualmente transformo la amable sonrisa en una lujuriosa que declaraba abiertamente deseaba a la caballero; le hacía mucha falta el cuerpo contrario, la abstinencia a sus ojos era detestable. Ambas ya dos adultas, desarrolladas en total plenitud, debían disfrutarlo ¿no?

Posicionándose en las piernas de Erza, el mero contacto de piel con piel le robo gemido a esta. Por medio de besos subió a través del cuello quedando finalmente en el oído. –Desaparece esta armadura-. Beso, lamio y soplo sobre el húmedo camino, erizándole la piel a la respetada/temida Titania. Si sus compañeros supiesen las dos magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail consumaban la pasión en un solo lecho, definitivamente dejarían de verles como lo hacían. Scarlet jamás trastabillaba ante ninguna bestia, mantenía la mano firme en empuñadura y ejecutaba al enemigo blandiendo ágilmente su espada pero… los besos, las caricias de Strauss le hacían temblar sin esfuerzo.

Obedeciendo la petición que recibió, usual armadura abandono piel. –Me gusta cuando te comportas obediente-. Las prendas de Mira cayeron al suelo, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo a una más que feliz Erza. –Pero me gusta más cuando te impones-. Esas palabras de aquellos deliciosos labios bastaban para excitarle.

Complaciendo a la oji-azul, le recostó sobre la cama apegando ambos cuerpos tanto como era posible y sosteniéndole manos por sobre la cabeza inicio pasionales besos; recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo que le ocasionaba ardiese propia piel, sintiendo crecer la excitación al escuchar los gemidos ajenos. Acerco los labios a los pechos provocadores de fantasías, y, con lengua les comenzó a consentir. –Erza-. Suspiro, gustosa de las sensaciones. Intento, por reflejo, mover los brazos pero las manos de Scarlet ejercieron presión negándole el movimiento. Mira lo sabía, reconocía y aceptaba su pareja era más fuerte físicamente que ella; eso le gustaba y provocaba deseo a niveles desconocidos por los magos.

Desde el momento en que la armadura hubo desaparecido, noto el reciente trabajo beneficio la apetecible constitución del cuerpo que le sometía. Su atención fue capturada por una cicatriz que perfectamente sabia antes no tenía lugar en la blanca piel. –Veo que trajiste un recuerdo de tu misión-. Así como en un tiempo ya muy olvidado le gusto la marca que Laxus tenía en el rostro; le agrado la nueva cicatriz dispuesta en costado izquierdo. –Solo yo le veré, ¿no es así?-. Pues Mirajane era celosa, tan territorial como solo la pelirroja conocía.

-Solo tú-. Confirmo.

Queriendo saborear labios contrarios, Erza subió por el cuello mordiéndole en el proceso. –Eres mía-. Pronuncio susurrándole al oído. –Y a mí tampoco me gusta compartir-. Unió labios, deleitándose con la textura, tibieza y sabor provenientes de demoniaca mujer. Deslizo los dedos, acariciando el abdomen, disfrutando de la carga eléctrica entre dicha piel y su mano; terminando por llegar al sitio más sensible de su pareja. En la punta de los dedos sintió la humedad que comenzaba a escurrir a la sabana.

-Erza, por favor-. Un tono que rozaba en la súplica, tono que solo usaba con la fuerte mujer. La necesidad crecía, y, ella en brazos de Titania era débil ante los placeres carnales.

Lamio abdomen, llegando hasta un pezón que chupo y mordió. Sonriente levanto el rostro, conectando las miradas. -¿Por favor qué?-. Pasaba los dedos lentamente, acrecentando la humedad sin hace uso de esta. La sonrisa ensanchaba esperando la petición que complacería propios oídos.

-Erza, por favor penétrame, lo necesito-. Acto seguido, los dedos complacieron el deseo.

Entre gemidos y el placer que estos significaban, la atención quedo atrapada únicamente en la otra. La pasión subía de tono con cada minuto, cada caricia, cada beso. Desde afuera de la habitación se escuchó una silla rompiéndose y un cuerpo chocando contra mesa que también crujió segundos después. Comúnmente eran intensas, pero cuando Titania salía de misión largo tiempo a su regreso desbordaban lujuria.

Como siempre; Natsu peleaba por estupideces con Gray y en medio del pleito que les dejaba lejos de razonar se iban alejando del gremio. Lucy junto a Wendy les seguían de cerca queriendo encontrar la forma de frenarlos, ya como último recurso, que seguramente sería el usado, rendirse y sencillamente evitar se mataran sería suficiente. Ningunos supo cómo demonios terminaron en Fairy Hills.

Fueron rodando por el pasillo causando un escándalo que las dos pasionales magas habrían notado de no estar gimiendo como si les pagaran por eso.

-¡Esperen! ¡Natsu, Gray, es el cuarto de Mira!-. Grito Lucy preocupada.

-Tendremos problemas-. Dijo Wendy justo antes de que los chicos tirasen la puerta.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-. Gritaron todos.

Sobre la cama, Erza tenía en 4 a Mira, mientras se encargaba de que la peli-blanca no pudiese caminar al día siguiente o bueno eso hasta que les interrumpieron.

-¡NATSU! ¡GRAY!-. Valiéndole madres estar desnuda, apareció una espada ante aterrorizados magos, al igual que Natsu y Gray, Lucy y Wendy temblaban asustas pues como también vieron la escena sabían del castigo no se salvaban. Mirajane, suspirando se cubrió con una sábana, dejándose caer en la cama disgustada por eso de que le mataron cruelmente la pasión.

-¡Ponte armadura antes de matarlos!-. Vocifero Strauss, nadie más debería ver el sensual cuerpo que le pertenecía. Obedeciendo, Erza vistió armadura y salió hecha furia persiguiendo a los cuatro.

Al día siguiente todo el gremio sabía lo ocurrido.

-¡Erza! ¡Se un hombre y cuida a mi hermana!-. Mira estaba con la cabeza contra la barra, avergonzada por la actitud de Elfman. Por cosas así era que no querían los demás se enteraran.

-¡QUE NO SOY HOMBRE!-. Harta, después de dos horas de lo mismo, Erza tomo una mesa con el único propósito de estrellarle en la cara del hombre. Las astillas volaron por el aire y Elfman cayó al piso viendo estrellas. -¿Alguien más quiere molestarnos?-. Todos silbaron fingiendo demencia. Un golpe de Titania era cosa seria.

Retando a la paciencia contenida en las dos mujeres con potencial para volar en pedazos Magnolia, la puerta del gremio fue azotada, detalle que a nadie desconcertó tomando en cuenta estaban en Fairy Tail.

Un mensajero que jadeaba tembloroso se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas, sintió intimidarse ante la penetrante mirada de Erza. –Una petición clase S para Erza Scarlet y Mirajane Stauss-. En ocasiones llegaban misiones para determinados magos, al parecer esa fue una.

Aceptando el trabajo, ambas salieron por la puerta del gremio.

Al pasar caminando por las calles de la ciudad, algunas miradas curiosas se posaban en ellas. Los murmullos de boca en boca no se hicieron esperar.

Aunque en Fairy Tail estaba verdaderamente confirmado ellas dos eran más que compañeras; para los demás ciudadanos solo eran un rumor en Magnolia.


End file.
